Find the Poptarts Locations
List of badge locations in the ROBLOX game, Find The Poptarts! (275) 2 NEW POPTARTS! # Sprinkie: At spawn # Camo: In a tree at spawn # Noob: Under an....arch? Near spawn # D'ohptart: There's a hill near black poptart in the grassland. There is an invisible path under the hill, in which you can get: This # Teamwork: Get some friends to help you # Gummy worm: Teleporter is beside a small hill in the grassland (near a river) # Gummy bear: Teleporter is in gummy worm's room. # Spawn: If you spawn or reset, you might end up in its room. # Tech: Teleport is off the big hill of the grassland (opposite Nyan Cat) # Nyan Cat: Off the big hill of grassland # Blue: In the central hill of grassland, search for a hidden wall # Twizzler: At the corner of the farm-spawn area, there is a hidden teleporter. It leads you to an obstacle course made of twizzlers. This Poptart is at the end. # Mini: In a corner of spawn, there is a drop-down into a hidden room. Find it, then squeeze yourself through a passage for mini poptart. # Rainbow: On the rainbow # Cookie: In a walk-through-wall in Blue's room. Also, you HAVE to jump for this # Grass: In the....grass....... # Water: Alongside a waterfall branching off the map # Black: In a corner of the grassland, a stony room # Shoop da Whoop: Find a SDW firing its lazor and you'll get it # Cow: Behind a cow in the barn. # Space: Teleporter is behind Top-hat poptart. # Red: In the grassland, for no reason.... (easy to spot) # Tube: Teleporter is beside a wall facing the grassland side of it. # Time: There is a door near spawn; wait for it to open # Polka-dot: # Teal: Is inside the waterfall in the grassland # Lava: In volcano # Bronze: In a stone in the volcano area # Lorax: In the graveyard area, near the "Unless" stone # Koolaid: There is a hidden wall in a corner of the volcano (outside); walk through it for the badge # Magenta: Hidden in a wall near spawn, but i harder because of tightness to squeeze through # Yellow: In ANOTHER Squeeze-through wall in Magenta's room, but EVEN MORE hard to get through! # Sunset: On top of the barn. # Dark Green: On a floating stone in the lava land. Climb the truss and complete the obstacle course/lava jumps. # Rock: # Donut: Teleport is near a tall rock on the edge of the volcano area # Top Secret: Teleport is off the side of the snow biome, floating in air # Pi: Teleport is on a dead tree in volcano area # Creeper: Teleporter is on a rock in the cave; then, run without the creepers catching you for the badge. # Epic Face: Is in the chicken coop # Stud: Behind the house in the farm. (Not the barn) # Brick: In a corner of the exterior of above house # Troll: Near spawn, waiting for you to get it, but the path pushes you back, so jump while advancing towards it. # Tie-Dye: In a wall of the waterfall hill in grassland. It's hard to say, but its hidden wall is "above", so you have to jump from a corner and, while falling briefly, head towards the direction of the wall (near Mario poptart) where the badge is. # Angry Bird: In blue's spot, there is a walk-through wall in the staircase that leads you to and from this room (wall is facing the left wall of the room.) This poptart is in that wall, but it is a very tight squeeze. # TBC: # Bubble Gum Bubbles: Is in the corridor that leads from the farm to lava land # White: # Strawberry: In the strawberry bushes in the farm # VIP: In VIP room. Must wear VIP shirt to enter # Pizza: In a rock in the cave. Must jump to enter wall # Robux: # Slime: On a platform in the cave # Lime green: # Neon Green: # Navy Blue: # Clover: In a clover room, teleport is in clovers in jungle # Pastel: On top of the jungle waterfall # Rain: In a cloud. Use truss to get # Quiz: Complete the quiz to get it # Waffle: Inside the grassland waterfall, then through a wall # Ice: On an ice waterfall # Candy Cane: Alongside a wall of snow/candy land # Snow: In the snow # OBC: # Orange: # Sparkley: In a wall near spawn, look in Lorax place # Nuclear: In a wall in spawn; jump to get # Ninja: In a wall near spawn; look near Shoop Da Whoop and complete the obstacle course # Teleporter: Look through the corn in the farm. You'll find a teleporter, and then you have to pick another teleport out of several others # Mini Eggs: Behind a rock in Lorax land # Sky: In a cloud, near rain # Earth: Behind VIP. Find an invisible path and use truss to get # Zebra: Above spawn. Use a jumping glitch to get # Explosion: In an obby room. Use a teleport in cave (edge of water area with Luigi) to get # Super: Flying above beach. Use truss or other # Ice Cream: On an island. Use the invisible path to get # Pokeball: Hanging off a bridge # Pokemon: On a rock in Snow land. Easy # Caution: Inside a stone in the grassland. Use sidestepping to get it # Smoke: # Crystal: In the grassland, near top hat, find an invisible ladder that lets you drop into the room with crystal. # B&W: Find a teleporter in a stone in Lorax area and then complete the obstacle course. # Ying and Yang: Behind a platform in B&W's area # Recycle: In a jungle tree # Tiger: On a bed with a tiger pattern. # Roblox: In a rock in cave. Reached from above # Domo: Behind a rock in lava land # Oranges: In an orange tree # Blueberry: In blueberry bushes # Cheese: Beside the cheese in the mouse hole # Monkey: On a tree in teleport room, reached from closet in house. Climb tree # Mouse: In a mouse hole in the house # Ticket/Tix: In a bale of hay in the barn # Plaid: In a room. Use teleporter beside the ice river to go there # Splosion: In a room accessed via tell in sandcastle # Wooden: Beside a bridge # SpongeBob: Touch the pineapple on an island, and you'll be in Bikini Bottom. Go to Spongebob' house and he'll be there, as a poptart # Frozen: In an ice block. To get there, find a teleporter near Pokemon poptart # God: There is a rock that looks like stairs in lava land. You have to pretend like you're walking invisible stairs upwards, and it will do sea, leading you to where the 100th Poptart Is. # Zombie: At the end of the lava river, or beginning, you'll find a teleporter. You will be led to a black room where you have to jump in trees to receive this badge. # Devil: Select "teleport to devil", and then run from a demon while trying to get this. # Lazer: Select "teleport to lazer", and complete the lazer course # Checkered: Select "teleport to checkered" and complete the checkers obstacles. # Dark teal: Is in another wall in spawn. Category:ROBLOX Category:Badges Category:Badge Hunts Category:Find the Poptarts Category:ROBLOX Badges Category:*Navi enters*HEY LISTEN!